


Gendrya Smut Sprint

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Writing Exercise, sprint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: I had an hour of work left and no work to do so I did a writing Sprint except it's all smut. Basically however much I could write without hitting a block in an hour.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 29
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

“If I have to stop what I’m doing you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” Gendry tells her, his voice calm, but there’s an edge to it that sends a shock through Arya’s system and straight to her core. 

“Promises, promises.” she mutters to herself, the words lost in the sharp ringing of steel. 

“If I don’t don’t get the commission done this weekend, I’ll have to refund the rush order fee.” he continues as he stops, setting his hammer aside and holding the metal blade up, inspecting it in the light that streams through the thick glass block windows above them. 

“You’ve been working non stop.” she complains. She knows she shouldn’t but she can’t help it. She misses him. He’s had to cancel no less than two dates in the last week and he never comes to bed until well after she’s fallen asleep. If she didn’t know any better, and thankfully she does, she’d think he wasn’t interested in her anymore. 

“I know, Arry, and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you, just as soon as this is done.” he never looks up at her, turning to squelch the metal in the barrel of water at the end of his work bench. She watches in fascination as the steam billows up, encasing his body and highlighting his form. He’s gorgeous and she’d love nothing more than to jump him right this moment. But she knows better. Gendry has put his heart and soul into his business, and it wouldn’t be fair for her to ruin that just because she’s horny. 

It didn’t mean she couldn’t tease him though. 

With a heavy sigh, Arya jumps down from the high stool she’s perched on and walks toward him. He notices her, leaning down as she stands beside him and puckers her lips. She plants a kiss on his cheek, before turning to walk away. “Alright fine,” she relents. “I suppose I’ll just have to keep myself company.” she says, the words dripping with suggestion. 

As she opens the door at the top of the stairs leading into his flat she hears his curse followed by the clang of metal as her words sink in. She smirks to herself, checking off a victory in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “We’re just friends.” _ she had said it a million times throughout her life and yet it had never sounded more like a lie than it did that night. 

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” Gendry emphasizes the words, bringing his hand down on her ass hard and hiking her up against the wall. Her legs go around his waist instinctively, her hands fisting in his lapels. “Friends don’t do what we do, Arry.” he practically growls, the sound shooting straight to her core. 

“What do we do?” she asks, sounding more breathy than she intends. She wants him to stop talking and just kiss her already, wants him to get on with it, to fuck her into this wall like he’s done so many times before. 

His hand reaches between them, jerking the crotch of her panties aside with more force than seems necessary. She’s soaked, and the minute he realizes it, he moans, dropping his forehead against her shoulder. 

“We do this.” he mutters, his fingers slipping into her folds. She whimpers at the sensations, his touch so delicate at first, before he slides two fingers up inside of her. They move out of sync of each other, one pushing in while the other pulls back and the dual sensations drive her absolutely wild. “And this.” he continues, nipping at the exposed skin of her neck. She feels his teeth lightly sink into the skin. “And this.” he reaches up with the thumb of the hand between them, pressing against her clit. Arya jerks at the sensation, moaning his name. “And that.” she can hear the smirk in his voice, feel the tilt of his lips against her skin.

No, they weren’t just friends, they hadn’t been just friends in a very long time. 


	3. Chapter 3

“How quickly can you cum?” Gendry whispers, his body hovering over her. Arya hesitates listening to the sounds filtering up from downstairs. She curses inwardly. Gendry’s roommates weren’t supposed to be back until early the next morning. Clearly something in their plans had changed.

“Quick isn’t the issue.” she whispers back. “Quietly on the other hand.” 

After the last few times they had spent the night together in Gendry’s room, his roommates had put an end to it. Apparently they were far too loud and now the three other occupants of the house knew far more than they had ever wanted about the forth’s personal prowess. 

Gendry had been embarrassed, though Arya thought he should be proud. None of the girls his roommates had brought home had given any of them any ringing endorsements. Clearly they were all doing something wrong. Normally they would spend the nights at Arya’s, but her sister wasn’t having it this weekend and since Gendry’s roommates were going out camping they had the whole house to themselves, which they’d taken full advantage of over the last two days. 

Gendry smirks. “Guess I’ll just have to keep you quiet.” he tells her. Arya stares up at him suspiciously, but she trusts him, so when he pulls away and goes rifling through his drawers she doesn’t complain. He comes back out with a black leather ball gag, the ball a bright pink color. 

“How long have you been saving that?” she asks, taking it from him to inspect. 

“Just came in this week. I had a feeling they were going to be home early. Didn’t know for sure though.” he tells her. 

She arches a brow at him, but he merely smirks back in reply. 


	4. Chapter 4

“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?” Gendry asks, he’s lain himself out on the bed, spread eagle, near the middle, his large form taking up every bit of space Arya doesn’t need to fit her petite body into. 

“Are you complaining?” Arya asks from her perch above him. 

“No, just curious.”

“Really, because it sounds an awful lot like complaining.” she smirks, rubbing herself against him. His reaction is almost immediate, his member hardening under her. 

“Fuck.” he breathes, his arms flexing as they curl up behind his head under the pillow. “How do you always have so much energy?” he asks. 

Arya chuckles. “Advantages of being so small.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“I’d hold on to something if I were you.” Gendry warns her and she reaches out, wrapping her long fingers around the leg of the table out in front of her. How they got there on the kitchen floor is a bit of a blur, but it quickly ended with them in their current position. Arya on her stomach, her bare ass in the air, while Gendry kneeled over her from behind, his cock pushing into her. 

She moans as he moves, slowly at first, but it’s not long before his pounding thrusts have them scooting across the hardwood floor, the table making an awful noise as it scrapes along with them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gendry stares down at the clear glass phallic device sitting in the top rack of the dishwasher. He resists the urge to reach out and pick it up.  _ “Why?” _ Is the only question that springs to mind, followed closely by;  _ “Is that a bull?” _

The urge to examine it wins out and he lifts it out of the rack. It is infact a bull, the silhouette shaped on the top, as a handle he assumes. Ignoring what it’s used for, as an artisan himself, he can appreciate the beauty of it, but then that all fades away when he considers who it belongs to; his roommate.    
Gendry has known Arya since their days in University but has only been her roommate for a few months now. All of his friends had warned him against moving in with her, how awkward things would get when she started bringing people home, but he had never been able to say no to her. Clearly he needed to work on that. 

Gendry hears the door open and quickly slips the dildo back into the dishwasher, shutting the door and going about his business as if he hadn’t just discovered his roommate's glass dildo in the dishwasher. His luck over not thinking about the fact that it’s shaped like a bull, a nickname she herself gave him in University, is not so good, however.


	7. Chapter 7

“Not now, I’m almost to the final boss.” Arya complains, swatting at Gendry until he backs away. He huffs, sitting back against the sofa, his arms crossed petulantly across his chest. He was going to kill Podrick. He stares forward at the television screen in their living room, a video game playing, the characters armed and shooting at the enemy some ways away. 

It wasn't that Gendry didn’t like the idea of Arya playing video games, it was just that her tendency to hyper fixate on things took playing as a hobby to playing as an obsession. It had only been four days since Podrick convinced her to give the game a try and she was almost finished with it. She’d barely stopped long enough to eat, or for personal hygiene and he’d even caught her trying to sneak out of their bedroom in the middle of the night to start playing again. He should have put his foot down from the beginning before she’d even gotten started. Gendry had played the game himself and he knew it was exactly the kind of game she would love. 

She had been like this all her life, he knew, remembering, distinctly, a time when they were in school when she almost failed a class because she couldn’t focus on anything but the new book series she’d just started reading. The fact of the matter was, Arya Stark couldn’t do anything in half measures and that meant even neglecting her husband while they were trying to have a baby. 

They’d decided on it a few months ago and had been struggling with it for just as long. He supposed her sudden obsession with 3D generated enemy combatants could have a lot to do with the fact that she was taking their inability to conceive quickly, as she assumed she would given how easy it was for her mother and sister, harder than she let on. But it was a slippery slope for her, it always had been, and her desperation to step out of herself for just a moment could very well lead to her neglecting a lot more than her nearly life long desire to be the matriarch of a big family. 

The idea suddenly gripped him with fear and he got to his knees, crawling back over to her where she was laying on her stomach on the living room floor. He sat astride her thighs. 

“Gen.” she mutters absently, seeming to lose the though as something happened on screen. He shook his head, leaning over to plant his hands on the floor on either side of her. He leans close to her ear. 

“You know if you really want to impress Pods, you should beat the game while you're distracted.”

“What the hell would I be distracted by?” the television screen explodes with color, before righting itself again, the scene changing and the music elevated in tempo. Gendry responds by trailing his lips to the spot on her neck he knows drives her wild. “Oh.” she breathes. There’s a pause before; “Okay, but if I lose-”

He cuts her off. “We’ll just have to keep trying.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“I want you to ride me.” Arya feels her insides clench, a rush of warmth flowing between her legs. Her toes curl at the sensation, her skin flushing with the new wave of arousal. Gendry smirks above her, knowing exactly what his words have done to her. 

“Jerk.” she mutters, but the reprimand is half hearted at best, her arousal making it all the more difficult to focus. 

Gendry pulls away, chuckling, the sound accompanied by the truck's suspension complaining beneath the movement. He moves to lay beside her, his back cushioned from the ribbed bed of his pickup truck by the pile of blankets they’ve spread out. 

It’s summer in Wintertown, and the crickets chirp merrily beneath the blanket of stars above them. It’s as beautiful as all summers in the pine barrens of the North are, just miles and miles of star speckled blackness outside the city proper. This summer however, is even better than the twenty before it. This summer she’s finally gotten what she’s dreamed of since she was fifteen. 

Gendry Waters. 

He was her best friend, and she’d had feelings for him since she was old enough to understand what those feelings were. She had kept them to herself of course, besides the fact that he was her best friend and that meant more to her than anything, he was also three years older and she knew better than to think he could ever feel that way about her. Gendry was the kind of guy who would stop being friends with her, put distance between them if he even contemplated her in that way, and so she lived with the idea that all they would ever have was a close friendship and her little school girl crush. 

But this summer was different. This was the first summer he’d come back to Wintertown from school since he’d left five years earlier. This was the first time they had seen each other for more than a couple of weeks at a time and it would seem that whatever changes Arya had noticed in herself since going away to University two years prior, Gendry had slowly started to notice as well. 

They had been dancing around each other for a few weeks now, and while Arya wasn’t the kind to believe herself capable of attracting a guy like Gendry, she knew what she wanted and after years of keeping it to herself, she finally felt like it was time to tell him how she really felt. He was the one who suggested they go camping like they used to when they were kids and the fact that none of their childhood friends could make it didn’t seem to deter him any. It was the perfect chance for her to tell him how she felt, good or bad outcome, so she did. 

Needless to say it hadn’t been the disaster she imagined it would be. 

Arya rises and straddles his lap, his hands on her elbows to help steady her. She wasn’t all that experienced with sex, having only dated a few people briefly and only having sex a few times, but Gendry seemed to know what he was doing and the look of adoration on his face let her know she was doing just fine herself. 

It takes some effort to slide down on him, the jokes his teammates on the highschool rugby team made growing up come to mind as she’s forced to stop halfway down to acclimate to him. When she’s full seated she huffs out a breath, curling forward a bit as the sensation of being totally full settles in her nerves. 

“Fuck.” he mutters as she lifts up slowly, coming back down on him a little faster than before. She does it again, reaching out for his hands to steady herself. “Fuck.” he curses again, eyes screwing shut and for a moment she’s worried she’s hurt him, but then he’s opening his eyes, the deep blue orbs shining in the starlight up at her, filled with love and awe. “You’re so damn beautiful.” he mutters and a warmth floods her chest. 


	9. Chapter 9

Podrick had had about enough of his new neighbors. No he’d never met them, hadn’t even seen them in the halls, but he certainly knew their voices, he even knew their names. Why? Because they, more often than not, spent every night screaming them, the bed headboard knocking against the wall in accompaniment. He had let it go when they first moved in, assuming it was just excitement at moving to a new place, but it had been weeks now and the sex wasn’t slowing down. He’d be impressed if he wasn’t so fucking horny. 

It didn’t help that he was the only one bothered by them. The apartment on the other side was rented by an older lady with age related hearing loss, the guy upstairs was a voice actor who recorded a lot at home, so his apartment was sound proofed and the one below was actually a storage unit for the tenant, so really, he was the only one suffering here. It also didn’t help that he was so busy with work and school that he didn’t have time to go out and find someone to alleviate his growing needs with. 

So, every night he came home from work or class only to have to listen to the neighbors as he tried to study or relax. He knew he could just go over and ask them to keep it down, but the idea was mortifying. 

That is until it wasn’t. 

It had been a rough day at work. Some teen drama queen came in, ordered something that wasn’t on the menu and then proceeded to complain as loudly as she could about it while one of her friends recorded it on some live streaming app. He had then had a stream of teenagers pull something similar without the streaming this time but it was no less annoying. It wasn’t until the end of his shift that anyone realized why everyone was being stupid that day. Apparently some local celebrity nobody had misspelled a hashtag on a picture of their pretentious drink order and their cafe was tagged instead of the cafe that actually served the drink. 

So, when Podrick got home after closing all he wanted to do was collapse on the sofa and drown his frustrations in some mindless serial drama. But of course, like almost every night, his neighbors were going at it like rabbits and any hope of a peaceful night-in was dashed. This time however, he wasn’t just going to let it go. No, he’d put up with it for weeks and he was done. 

His pounding on the door cut off the sounds on the other side and with every additional moment he had to wait for them to answer he grew more and more angry. He was ready to go off as soon as the door swung open, only for the vitriol to die on his lips as the most gorgeous specimen of a man stood staring down, yes down (Podrick was no slouch, but this guy was truly a sight to behold) at him. 

“Can I help you?” he asks, and Podrick feels the tingle of interest he’s been forced to push aside since the noises had started, resurfacing as the man looks him up and down a little slower than necessary.

“Uh…” 

“Who is it Gen?” a female voice sounds behind the man and soon enough a petite young woman appears. His first thought is that they could both be supermodels. His second is to remind himself that he needs to say something before they slam the door in his face for standing there like a creep. “Are you alright?” the woman asks. 

“Uh…” he repeats. He quickly shakes off the stupor as a knowing look in the woman’s eyes flares up the lust. “Can you guys… uh… can you please keep it down.” he finally gets out sighing. “It’s been a rough day and I can’t take another night of listening to you two go at it.” 

The man, for his part, blushes a deep crimson, but the woman looks to be fighting off a grin. “I’m sorry you had such a terrible day.” she tells him and he believes she actually means that. “Do you want to come in, maybe we can help you relax.” she continues. His brain short circuits and he watches in shock as the man, who he assumes would argue about her proposal, looks down at him, his blue eyes blown wide with lust. 

“Uh…”


	10. Chapter 10

Another sex toy. “Does she even have any feeling left in her nether regions?” Gendry quickly shuts the thought down, refusing to allow himself to fall down that particular rabbit hole. Maybe if it were someone else, anyone but the gorgeous brunette next door. The gorgeous brunette he’d never been able to work up the courage to talk to in the hallways, but who always smiled at him nevertheless. The gorgeous brunette who was, by all appearances, a connoisseur of sex toys, if the sheer quantity she ordered was anything to go by. 

How did he know this, you might ask, simple, the delivery driver kept putting her packages in his mailbox. Their numbers were one off each other, so he was transposing the number, simple enough to correct and he had immediately, but after the seventh package in three weeks, all from the same company, he’d looked them up. Luxury adult toys, the website header had flashed at him as the page loaded and he immediately x’ed out, unwilling to think about her that way. He only knew her name because it was on the address label for Seven’s sake, it would be highly inappropriate to think about her that way. 

And yet he did, time and time again, no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
